


Glimpse

by malkum



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted Elsewhere, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkum/pseuds/malkum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unrelated foxxay oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Feel The Same Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia gets jealous.

It had been one week since Cordelia had regained her sight. One week spent gardening with Misty, her newest protégé. One week filled with shy glances and lingering touches.  
The headmistress was smitten, she could no longer deny it. She spent all day with the swamp witch and all night wishing she was with her. Recently she had began to entertain the idea of telling Misty how she felt but was ultimately too scared to actually go through with it.  
She knew Misty was younger and could have anyone she wanted, why would she want a soon-to-be divorcee with different colored eyes? Thoughts like these were constantly in the back of Cordelia’s mind, constantly tearing her down and telling her to be grateful for the friendship she shared with Misty. Because of this inner voice she decided to not act on her feelings.  
————————-  
"Wow Zoe, do it again!"  
Cordelia rolled her eyes for what felt like the 100th time in the past hour. Zoe was showing off her new power of pyrokinesis and Misty was more excited than a puppy going to the park.  
'So she can summon fire? big deal?' Cordelia thought to herself, slightly worried that she was sounding like Madison. She knew she should be proud of her student and be teaching her how to control the power but the headmistress was more concerned with the spark between the two girls.  
She always knew there was chemistry between the two young witches but seeing Misty so enthralled by Zoe was a whole different story.  
"Miss Cordelia isn’t that just about the coolest thing you’ve ever seen?" Misty asked as Zoe went around controlling fire with her mind.  
Cordelia couldn’t take it anymore, this feeling, this jealousy, coursing through her veins made her sick. It was one of the worst feelings she had ever had felt. She had had enough, standing up abruptly she stormed out of the room knocking into Misty as she passed.  
—————-  
Misty was worried, she had not seen Miss Cordelia so upset and was wondering if she had done something wrong. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to upset her headmistress. She was would spend eternity trying to make the older witch smile if she would allow it.  
—————  
Cordelia sat in her room upset at Zoe for developing a new power, upset at Misty for being so captivated by said power but mostly she was mad at herself for being so weak and not just telling Misty how she felt.  
She was broken out of her wallowing by a knock at the door. “Miss Cordelia? It’s me, Misty, can I come in please?” Cordelia sighed heavily and got up to open the door for the young swamp witch.  
"What can I do for you Misty?"  
"I was wondering if I had done something to upset you?" Misty responded with her head done, looking at the floor. Cordelia suddenly felt guilty it wasn’t Misty’s fault that she couldn’t control her emotions better.  
"No, Misty. I’m fine, you have nothing to worry about."  
"are ya’ sure? You seemed pretty upset downstairs and if I did something wrong you could just tell me, I got tough skin, you ain’t gotta worry about hurting my feelings."  
"No. It’s not you Misty, It’s me. I haven’t been able to keep my feelings in check."  
Misty looked confused, not understanding what her teacher was trying to say. Her face scrunched up and Cordelia was convinced there was no beauty that could match what was before her. ”i don’t underst-” before Misty could finish her thought Cordelia leaned in and planted her lips on the younger witch’s.  
Before Cordelia could regret her decision and pull away she felt Misty’s lips move against her own.  
Misty moved her hands to Cordelia’s hips bringing her in closer while the older witch tangled her hands in the messy curls in front of her.  
When air became a necessity the two witches pulled apart, smiling the brightest smile Cordelia had ever seen Misty whispered, “I feel the same way.”  
Laughing, Cordelia decided that maybe jealousy wasn’t the worst thing she had felt.


	2. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty Day has feelings for her headmistress but will she be able to tell her before tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU. Madison never entombed Misty and Cordelia never stabbed her eyeballs. TW: Suicide. Fluffy ending.

Bare feet padded softly against the cold concrete as Misty surveyed the withering plants that lined the walls of the greenhouse. The young witch sighed heavily as she began her task of watering and caring for the neglected foliage.  
Normally the greenhouse would be full of color and laughter as Misty worked with her headmistress daily; spending time with the headmistress had provided the swamp witch with a new friend and opportunities to learn all that the older witch had to offer but the past few days had offered no such opportunities and a severe lack of friendship. Since the news of Hank’s death and the revelation that he was a hired witch hunter hired to take out the coven Cordelia had locked her self inside her room and refused to come out. Misty knew better than to stick her nose in her teacher’s business but she so wished the headmistress would open up to her.  
—-  
Misty had cherished the time she was able to spend with Miss Cordelia. The older woman was the only person in the house who did not poke fun at the way the swamp witch spoke or flat-out ignore her. Instead of the cruel laughter and jabs at her appearance that Misty was used to, the teacher would provide her with praise and a sense of belonging. As such it was of no surprise to Misty when she realized one day that her feelings for the headmistress stemmed deeper than admiration, Misty had spent her whole life looking for her tribe and now she was positive she had found it. There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with the older witch. But before Misty had a chance to bare her heart she had been shut out, she understood that Miss Cordelia needed time to process everything that had happened but the lack of her mentor in her life had hurt.  
When Misty had heard about the mass murder she went straight to Cordelia, who she was certain needed a shoulder to cry on but was turned away and everyday since she would wait outside the headmistress’ room waiting for her to open the door but it never happened. Being so preoccupied with her friend Misty had neglected the greenhouse and would have continued to ignore it if not for Madison pointing out that perhaps her waiting outside of Cordelia’s room like a “lost puppy” was creepy.  
So now on the fifth day of silence Misty decided she should go about her normal business and just hope the headmistress would find her when ready. As Misty sang to the plants she felt a sudden chill run through her body. Something was wrong.  
—-  
Cordelia stood in front of her mirror staring at the reflection of the broken witch in front of her. ‘How could I be so stupid? I put the entire coven at risk. Fiona was right I am useless!’ Anger coursed through her veins as she mentally berated herself. How could she have allowed herself to be manipulated so easily for so long. She was a fool to think someone could really love her. She had tricked herself into thinking she was meant for anything more than despair. Deep down she always knew everything Fiona had told her throughout her life was true, it was only a matter of time before reality came crashing down around her.  
She laughed bitterly at the thoughts she was having just a week earlier. Thoughts surrounding a young swamp witch and a blossoming relationship. Misty Day was obviously headed for greatness and Cordelia would not be able to offer her anything.  
"Do you honestly believe someone would be with you out of love? You’re pathetic!" She screamed at the reflection. "No one could ever want you." Her voice was uncharacteristically dark and hollow as she spoke to herself. The shock she had felt at the beginning of the week had soon turned to rage and after several days of contemplation she had decided it was time to act. She was tired of feeling like a failure, tired of hoping for better days, just tired.  
She stared at herself one last time before opening the bottle of pills she had stolen from Fiona and swallowing the entirety of the prescribed medication. The coven would be better off.  
—-  
Misty ran through the house as fast as she could, she could sense that Cordelia was in trouble. When she reached the headmistress’ door she discovered that it was locked. Without much thought Misty brought her hand up facing the door, a second later the door flew off its hinges. Rushing into the room the young witch found the object of her affection laying unconscious in the floor near her armoire.  
As Misty approached Cordelia she noticed the empty pill bottle discarded close by. As she moved closer the feeling of death overwhelmed the student. “Oh Dee, what’d you do?” Feeling tears rush to her eyes the younger witch knelt and carefully picked up her mentor. Carrying the body to the bed Misty sat down next to Cordelia and once again took her into her arms.  
"I won’t let you give up like this Miss Delia. The coven needs you. I need you." Slowly leaning down Misty kissed her friend lightly on the lips. With tears rushing down her cheeks the necromancer closed her eyes and tightly held on to her headmistress as she transferred her life force.  
—-  
Cordelia awoke with a start. She was confused, surely she took more than enough pills to finish the job. Looking around she realized she was on her bed and she was not alone. Next to her lay Misty Day, passed out but tightly gripping her hand. Slowly rising into a sitting position Cordelia shook the witch lightly.  
When Misty opened her eyes she was staring deep into her friend’s differently colored eyes. Without a second thought she leaped up and pulled Cordelia into a scorching kiss.  
Pulling away, slightly shocked Cordelia started to put the pieces together.  
"Misty, what did you do? You shouldn’t have wasted any magic on me."  
"I couldn’t just let you go. I didn’t mean to be selfish Miss Cordelia but I couldn’t just leave you. I sensed something was wrong an’ when I found you I knew I couldn’t live without you."  
Cordelia stared at her friend who had fresh tears in her eyes, here was this amazing witch who had saved her but instead of showing her the gratitude she deserved Cordelia was making her feel guilt.  
Taking Misty’s hands into her own she began to speak, “You weren’t being selfish Misty, I was and I’m so sorry I put you through that. It wasn’t fair of me.” As soon as the words left her lips Misty’s were once again on hers, this time Cordelia reciprocated.  
As she moved her lips against the soft delicate lips of the woman she loved Misty knew that there would never be a better time than now to confess all she felt. Pulling away, slightly out of breath Misty slowly exhaled. “I love you, Dee an’ I know I’m being forward, what with all the kissin’ but I couldn’t wait no longer.”  
Cordelia let our a small laugh and reattached her lips to Misty’s. She had never been happier and despite the circumstances she couldn’t think of a more appropriate beginning to their new relationship.  
When Cordelia had died she had died alone but when she had awoken to her new life she knew she would never be alone again.


	3. Love To Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. just awkward amounts of first time smut.

Misty paced the length of the hut, eagerly awaiting Cordelia’s arrival. Tonight was their two month anniversary and with help from Zoe and Queenie she had been able to ensure that the Supreme had the entire night off from the academy. Making sure everything was in place Misty lit the candles she had placed in various locations around the hut. With one final glance the witch allowed herself to relax a bit.  
Normally the young council member wouldn’t be so worked up but lately she had had enough heartache and desperately needed one night where nothing went wrong. Tonight had to be perfect.  
A light knock at the tore her from her thoughts and informed her that the object of her affections had arrived. Taking a deep breath to calm the sudden butterflies in her stomach Misty made her way to the door.  
——  
So far everything had gone perfectly. Misty prepared a light dinner that was eaten outside next to the water and spent some time lying on a blanket spread out on an open patch of earth staring at the night stars. The cool air had them move closer to one another simply enjoying each other’s company.  
"Are you ready for your anniversary present?" Cordelia grinned, breaking the silence. Before Misty could respond the headmistress leaned down, capturing her girlfriend’s lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around her younger counterpart Cordelia pulled their bodies flush, feeling the way Misty’s heart thumped in her chest. Adrenaline rushing, Misty felt brave and ran her hands through Cordelia’s hair, gently tugging on the blonde locks, causing Cordelia to let out a small whimper. Misty broke the kiss and bit down on her lip, the look in her girlfriend’s eyes let her know that tonight was going to include a lot more than just kissing.  
With one last lingering peck Cordelia stood and reached down the help Misty. Hand in hand the older woman led the two inside. Standing next to the bed Misty felt a mix of emotions swell up inside of her. She was bombarded with questions making her question the direction of the evening. What if Cordelia didn’t think she was attractive? What if it hurt? Being inexperienced had never been a problem in their relationship before but they had also never made it this far. Sure, they had gotten pretty hot and heavy in the recent weeks but they always stopped before going too far.  
Before she was able to get too caught up in her mind and back out of this Misty heard Cordelia gently whisper. “I want to see you. All of you.” Nodding her consent Misty was instantly rewarded with a kiss as the supreme let go of her hands and slowly moved them towards the hem of her dress. Swiftly the material was brought over her head and discarded somewhere on the floor.  
With a grin on her face the older witch took in all that was being offered to her and sensing the nerves radiating off the swamp native reassured her. “Misty Day, you are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on.”  
Misty trembled, unsure of how to respond. Taking notice of this, Cordelia once more took charge by removing her own black sundress and pushing Misty onto the small unkempt bed, straddling Misty. Almost immediately Misty grabbed onto Cordelia’s neck and pulled her into a searing kiss, successfully forgetting her worries and getting lost in the kiss.  
Misty opened her mouth slightly and allowed Cordelia to slip her tongue inside, flicking it against her own. The swamp witch brought her hands up to the Supreme’s waist dragging her nails against the skin there causing Cordelia to moan into the kiss and bite down on Misty’s bottom lip.  
Misty had never felt like this before, she could feel herself soak through her underwear. She was embarrassed that Cordelia could have this effect on her so quickly but could definitely get used to these sensations.  
Cordelia’s lips left hers and traveled down to her neck sucking, licking and biting until she discovered a spot that made Misty gasp and tighten the grip she had on the other woman’s hips. The headmistress decided it was time to move things further and bit down on Misty’s neck while pushing her hips against her girlfriend’s core.  
"Mis-Cordelia, I need more." Misty whimpered, an unfamiliar ache making itself known between her legs. She needed to be touched. Now.  
Not one to deny her lover, Cordelia began to lick a trail down Misty’s pale, slender body, giving attention to her stiff nipples. As she sucked the rough peaks, she felt Misty’s hips buck against her own, creating a friction that was desperately needed.  
Misty never knew anything could feel this good, her entire body was on fire, she wanted, no she needed more. Every time Cordelia rolled her nipples between her fingers Misty would pull and scratch at any skin within her reach causing the woman on top of her to release a series of guttural moans.  
"We need to take these off," Cordelia growled, no longer to wait she pulled at Misty’s underwear undressing the witch completely. Craving the witch under her the older woman moved down to settle between her legs. She wanted to taste her girlfriend and she was finally getting the chance.  
As she lowered herself onto her stomach she heard Misty speak, fear lacing her voice, “‘Delia, I need you inside me, I-I just don’t know what I’m doing, you’ll be gentle with me won’t you?”  
"I promise Mist."  
Cordelia’s finger slowly ran through Misty’s folds, gently slipping inside her. “Ohh Delia, m-more..” Complying Cordelia started to pump her finger, loving how tight Misty was before pulling out completely. Bringing the fingers to her lips the Supreme licked it clean, never breaking eye contact with her writhing partner.  
"Mist, you are soaked for me. God, I love you." Groaning, Cordelia dove in to taste Misty once more. Her tongue lapping up the juices the other girl spilled Cordelia knew she was addicted.  
"Delia! Yes, yes! More!" Misty watched in awe as her girlfriend licked tight circles on her clit before alternating to dip inside of her. The pace quickening, the younger woman chanted Cordelia’s name over and over. She was going to explode, her body grew tense, begging for release.  
The thighs over her shoulders tensed and Cordelia knew Misty was closing in on her first ever orgasm. Dipping her fingers into the other woman Cordelia sped up her movements, adding another finger to the mix. Misty was in sensory overload, trying to stay grounded she bit the pillow her head was resting on and wove her fingers into the head at the apex of her legs pushing it harder against her core.  
With one final lick, Misty felt herself tense and come undone. She climaxed screaming out Cordelia’s name before going limp. After coaxing her down from her high Cordelia moved to lay next to her spent girlfriend, wrapping her up in a tight hug.  
Beaming, Misty turned to kiss her supreme.  
"I love you so much Dee ‘nd as soon as I can feel my arms I’ll show ya’ how much."  
Cordelia let out a booming laugh. The fun was just beginning.


	4. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finds out that Misty has never celebrated her birthday before and sets out to correct that injustice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr

Cordelia sat at the corner of the dining room table while the girl’s sang Happy Birthday to Zoe. She smiled as she observed the happy students all around her, things had been going very well recently and she was glad to be to celebrate this day with no lingering threats of violence in the back of her mind.  
Looking around the room her eyes quickly found a bouncing Misty Day belting out the lyrics of the song like it was a Stevie ballad. Out of all the girls Misty seemed to be enjoying herself the most, she was radiating pure happiness, it was in that moment that Cordelia realized there had never been a party to celebrate the young witch’s birth. Actually, now that she thought about it Cordelia couldn’t remember a time that Misty’s birthday had ever been brought up, she had been living at the academy for over a year now, so there was no excuse as to why it was never mentioned or celebrated. The Supreme made a note to talk to Misty about it later.  
—-  
That night when the festivities had died down and everyone had returned to their respective rooms Cordelia stopped at Misty’s room. After receiving a quiet acknowledgement through the door Cordelia entered taking in the sight of tired looking Misty day, clearly she was suffering the after effects of eating too much sugar and candy. Laughing quietly Cordelia crossed the room and sat on bed by the younger witch’s feet.  
"What can I do for yah, Miss Cordelia?" Misty could barely keep her eyes open when she spoke to the Supreme, maybe she shouldn’t have had so much cake. "I’ve told you before Misty you don’t have to call me that, you’re on my council and you’re one of my dear friends, we’re past that level of formality." "Sorry, Miss- I mean, sorry Cordelia." Misty smiled nervously.  
For all her confidence the younger woman seemed to always get nervous when she was alone with Cordelia, she couldn’t help it, she had developed the biggest crush on the woman when she first met her and over time the crush had only grown.  
"I came here to ask you a question Misty. I was thinking earlier and I realized we’ve never had any sort of celebration for your birthday, I don’t even know when it is."  
"Oh well, growin’ up we never really celebrated much an’ I guess over the years I kinda just forgot it. It’s just another day is all. ‘Sides I had all the cake I could handle for the year tonight."  
Cordelia frowned, she could understand someone not feeling like celebrating their birthdays but Misty obviously loved parties and celebrating births, if tonight was any indication. “Well, when is your birthday? Maybe we could do something for you.” “Aw, nah it’s fine Cordelia, y’all don’t have to go to any trouble for me, I’m fine.”  
Shooting Misty a stern look Cordelia asked again, “Misty when is your birthday?” A blush spread across her face as Misty mumbled something incoherent, when she was met with a glare she cleared her throat and spoke up. “It, umm, it was last week, on the 5th, but like I said you don’t gotta fuss over me.” “Nonsense, it would have been no fuss, you’re an important part of this coven and deserved to be celebrated, maybe we’ll do something for you next year, but for now I’ll let you sleep.” Receiving a sleepy smile accompanied by a nod Cordelia stood up and let herself out of the room.  
On her way back to her room the Supreme was overcome with a sadness, maybe she could find a way to celebrate Misty’s birthday, even if it had passed.  
—-  
The next day Cordelia had left her council in charge of the academy as she spent the day away tending to what she had referred to as “important business.” She was more than confident in the abilities of Zoe, Queenie and Misty in running the place for a few hours while she set up for that night. Upon returning to the house Cordelia had helped with the nightly routines for shutting everything down and making sure the students were in for the night.  
When everything was done the Supreme informed two of her council members that she, along with Misty, would not spending the night at the mansion. With everything set Cordelia went in search of Misty, finding her in the greenhouse twirling to her Stevie. Approaching the dancing woman Cordelia lowered the music effectively capturing her attention. “I have a surprise for you tonight but before we go I need you to put this on,” handing over handkerchief the older woman was met with a confused gaze, laughing she stepped behind Misty and fastened the makeshift blindfold.  
—-  
Leading them out of the greenhouse and into her car Cordelia drove to her surprise location. When the car pulled to a stop and she was helped out of the car Misty didn’t need her eyes to tell her she was at her old swamp. Brows furrowed as Misty tried to think of what would the Supreme would have for her out here. Before she could ask any questions she was led down a path and up old wooden steps.  
Positioning Misty at the door of the hut where she had spent the day Cordelia opened the door and quickly walked around the young witch to remove her blindfold.  
Gasping, Misty looked around her old hut, tears formed in her eyes as she took in the display in front of her. There were sparkly lights hanging from the ceiling, flickering candles in every corned and a banner that read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY!” on the opposite wall. When she finished looking over everything Misty turned around to find Cordelia wearing a silly paper hat and holding a cake.  
"Happy Birthday Misty." As soon as the words left her lips Cordelia found them covered with a soft luscious pair. Almost dropping the cake in her arms, she lightly kissed back before pulling away and moving to set the desert down. Without another word the Supreme reattached her lips to the "birthday" girl. Months of pent up feelings were bubbling to the surface as she pushed against Misty, knocking her onto the bed and crawling on top of her.  
Smiling into the kisses the woman being straddled let out a giddy laugh.  
"Best. Birthday. Ever"


	5. She's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new students at the academy don't seem to realize Misty is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She shouldn’t have to sit by and watch all these young girls throw themselves at her girlfriend. It had been cute at first, seeing all the new young witches flock after Misty wherever she went but the novelty soon wore off.  
It had gotten to a point where they couldn’t have a minute to themselves, it felt like there was a swooning teen around every corner. Cordelia was at her wit’s end, she couldn’t think of a way to solve this particular problem, she had tried to bring it up to Misty one night but the younger witch had simply laughed it off exclaiming that she was simply seeing things that weren’t there. The Supreme knew better though, even if Misty couldn’t see it, she knew she wasn’t just imagining things. It was no coincidence that whenever she would lean in to give her girlfriend a kiss a teen would pop up, or when they were about to get intimate at night there would be a knock at the door by a “scared” student effectively ruining the mood.  
It was like they were all in cahoots to make sure she never got laid again. No, this would have to end soon. As soon as she found a proper way to handle this solution without a second’s hesitation.  
—-  
“I don’t know, maybe you’re overreacting, you did say Misty doesn’t see it so maybe there’s nothing to see.”  
Cordelia couldn’t think of what to do so she summoned her council, well two-thirds of her council, to ask for advice on how to deal with the hormonal students at the academy.  
"Girl, Misty doesn’t see it because she only has eyes for Dee, here, but those girls are all over her. I’m surprised one hasn’t tried to screw her during a lesson." Queenie saw it and that was enough evidence that Cordelia needed to confirm something had to be done.  
"Although I think Queenie could have been a little less crude I think she hit the nail on its head. Now we need to come up with a course of action to reign in these girls." Cordelia added frowning.  
Zoe spoke first, “Why don’t you just talk to the girls, let them know you two are together, they’ll understand.” Cordelia just shook her head, she needed to make a statement, the girls all knew they were together, she needed to show them. Just then an idea popped in her head.  
Smiling she leaned forward, “Okay, I need you two to call an emergency house meeting tonight.”  
—-  
Misty stood in front of the room standing beside Zoe and Queenie waiting for Cordelia to arrive, a house meeting had been called and she had no idea what would warrant such a situation. Usually when the coven was summoned for a meeting it was the council who did the summoning but for reasons she could not think of Misty was left out of the loop. Looking around the room it was obvious she wasn’t the only one confused by what was happening, it appeared all but the other two council members were at a loss.  
A silenced washed over the room as Cordelia walked in, taking measured strides she made her way to the front of the room and began to address the girls. “I know you’re all wondering why I gathered everyone tonight but I just had to go over some simple rules in the house,” pausing, the Supreme beckoned Misty over, when the younger witch was standing next to her Cordelia continued. “It seems some of you have forgotten a rule of the house, one does not steal from a sister witch and make no mistake about it, she belongs to me.” Cordelia finished glaring at a few teens in particular as she wrapped an arm around the swamp witch.  
Misty blushed a violent shade of red, she had never seen Cordelia act this way, it was shocking and although she should have felt appalled that Cordelia had just referred to her as property she had felt a sense of arousal rise within her. Zoning out Misty couldn’t help but imagine how ripping off her girlfriend’s clothes right there, it had been a long time and seeing the usually calm and collected woman so possessive was hot.  
The meeting came to an end soon after, Cordelia never releasing the hold she had on Misty’s waist, when the room cleared out and just the young couple remained Cordelia turned to apologize to Misty, she had just now realized that this whole scene could be embarrassing for the other woman. However, as she opened her mouth to speak she felt a finger get pushed to her lips in a shushing motion.  
"Not one word. I know you’re sorry, I can sense it on ya’. Now come upstairs an’ show me how sorry ya’ really are." And with that Misty grabbed Cordelia’s arm and led them upstairs to their shared room.


	6. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty stands up to Fiona to defend Cordelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.

Cordelia sat at her work bench, head hanging in shame as her mother berated her some reason, honestly she wasn’t even paying attention anymore, it was always the same. She would screw something up and her mother would remind what a useless failure she was. At this point in her life it had become a natural event. Eager to back to potion making, Cordelia nodded along to the insults being thrown her way, hoping to get this reprimand over with before night fell.  
—-  
When Fiona was satisfied that her daughter understood her failures as a headmistress and as the daughter of the Supreme she made to leave only to collide with a fuming Misty Day. “Jesus child, you can’t just sneak up on people like that. Now move out of my way.” Fiona received no acknowledgement and if it weren’t for the defiant glare etched on the young witch’s face she would have assumed her command went unheard.  
When a minute passed with no movement from the witch the Supreme simply flicked her wrist, expecting to send Misty flying but was surprised when she did not budge. “How the hell are you still standing?” Trying, and failing again, to throw Misty with her mind Fiona almost missed the quiet spoken request, “I think ya’ need ta’ apologize to Miss Delia, she ain’t do nothin’ wrong.”  
"Is that what this is about? It doesn’t concern you swamp rat, now move out of my way." Fiona was quickly growing agitated. "Ya’ have no right to treat Miss Cordelia like that. She does more for this coven than ya’ have ever done."  
"I’ve had enough of this nonsense, move out of my way." Fiona pushed past Misty but as she reached the door the witch had appeared in front of her once more. "Just because you’re the Supreme doesn’t mean you can just walk all over us and treat your daughter that way." "Actually, that’s exactly what it means. I don’t have to take this, I AM THE LEADER OF THIS COVEN I DON’T TAKE ORDERS!" And finally, with all the force and concentration she could muster, Fiona managed to send Misty flying to the other side of the room. "Pathetic." The Supreme shook her head at the girl who was trying to climb out of the pile of plants and shelves that she had broken when thrown.  
When Fiona left the room Cordelia stood and rushed to Misty’s aid, no one had ever stood up for her that way, especially against her mother, everyone knew not to cross her. Making sure she wasn’t seriously injured Cordelia helped Misty to her feet, “You shouldn’t have done that, my mother is a force to be reckoned with and she won’t just forget about this. You have a permanent target on your back now.”  
"I just couldn’t let her talk to ya’ like that. She’s always puttin’ you done, I couldn’t take it no more. ‘m sorry, I know it wasn’t my place or anythin’ but its just that you’re so kind and always helpin’ me." Guilt rushed through Cordelia, Misty had just got thrown into a wall for her and instead of thanking her she was scolding her. "You don’t need to apologize Misty, I should be thanking you. I was shocked, no one has ever stood up for me like you did, I just want you to be careful from now on." "No need ta thank me Miss Delia, I’m happy ta defend your honor." Misty finished with a wink, flushing bright red as she realized she had actually said and done that. Mortified, the young witch hung her head wishing for the earth to swallow her whole.  
Laughing, Cordelia plucked a lily out of a pot on a nearby self and reached over to raise Misty’s head so she could see her head. The older woman leaned over placing a gentle kiss to Misty’s cheek whispering a quiet “thank you,” before pulling away completely, handing over the flower and moving back to her desk to get started on her work.  
With the lily in hand Misty stumbled over to her headmistress, her cheek still tingling from where the warm lips had made contact the swamp witch tried to focus on potion making and save the inappropriate thoughts of the woman next to her for a later time.


	7. Never Listen To Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison finds out Misty is going on her first date and decides to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.

This was a bad idea. A very very very bad idea. She should have never listened to Madison, the last time she trusted the starlet she was hit over the head and left for dead and even though this wouldn’t lead to death it was sure to hurt a lot. Misty laid on the table thinking over her day and the choices that led to this moment with this strange woman between her spread legs.  
—-  
It had all started this morning when Cordelia convened two-thirds of the council to inform them that she and Misty would not be around that evening and that they would be co-headmistresses in their absence. While the three women talked over the duties of their new temporary position Madison had been eavesdropping outside the Supreme’s, hoping to get a juicy piece of gossip she was pleased when Cordelia announced that she was taking Misty on her first date. Not one to pass up a good opportunity to tease another witch Madison thought of a way to mess with the swamp witch. When she had thought of a suitable prank she went in search of the young council member, finding her in the kitchen Madison sat at the table next to her, “So I heard you and Cordy have a hot date tonight?” Receiving no response Madison continued, “Who’s paying? I assume she is, so that means you’re putting out?” At this the other witch choked on her cereal, ‘Got her’ Madison thought to herself.  
Looking up with wide eyes Misty managed to choke out a question, “Whaddaya mean put out? It’s the first date.” “Yeah but everyone knows when someone pays the other one has to put out, its like a rule, haven’t you ever been on a date?” Madison smirked, she knew the answer already but it was fun to see the girl squirm. “Well, no. But Delia wouldn’t expect that, she’s not like that.” “Everyone is like sweetie, but what do I know, maybe you’re right.” And with that Madison stood making her way to the door, “W-wait, Maddy, maybe you could help me get ready for tonight. We can go shoppin’ or somethin’.”  
—-  
Four hours, one hair cut, three new tight dresses and a new pair of heels later Misty found herself standing outside a waxing salon. “I don’t know about this Maddy, I’ve never done nothin’ like this.” “Oh stop being such a baby, everyone does it. You want to be prepared for tonight don’t you?” When she received a nod Madison walked into the salon a smirk on her face, this was going to be great, she couldn’t believe how gullible and naïve the other woman was but she was not complaining. This was quality entertainment.  
After the standard eyebrow-face wax Misty had a decision to make, she could either leave and start getting ready for her date now or she could take Madison’s advice and get completely taken care of. She knew it was going to hurt but she also knew Cordelia was worth it and if this is what she wanted Misty would be willing to go through the pain. Taking a deep breath Misty nodded to the lady at the wax station and situated herself comfortably on the table.  
—  
This was the worst pain she had ever felt and that was saying something considering she’s died 3 times now. Her whole body was radiating with the pain that originated in her nether regions, she hard to force herself to breathe, she still had a bit to go but she didn’t think she’d survive. It didn’t help that Madison was standing in the corner of the small room laughing her ass off, Misty wanted to shut her up so bad.  
After what felt like hours the lady was done and sent Misty on her way. “I can’t believe you screamed that loud, Cordy sure is in for a surprise tonight. ” Madison cackled. “Shut up, I ain’t in the mood.” “Yeah I see that wobbles, c’mon just one more stop then we can head home.”  
The final stop turned out to be a lingerie shop, “Let’s go, you can’t be wearing whatever ratty things you have on now when you let the Supreme pop your cherry.” Looking around to make sure no one was watching them Misty followed the starlet inside the dimly lit store. The store was a lot nicer than she had anticipated but it still embarrassed her just by being inside.  
The swamp witch let Madison do all the shopping, she trusted her taste when it came to intimate apparel, she had all the experience after all. After vetoing a few raunchier items, such as crotchless panties, Misty made her way to the register. Refusing to make eye contact with the man behind the counter she handed over Madison’s card and took her purchase heading for the door without a second glance.  
Arriving back at the house Misty thanked Madison for everything and went up to get ready for her date. As she made her way up the staircase she thought about how lucky she was to have Madison Montgomery as a friend.  
—-  
Cordelia knocked on Misty’s door at exactly seven that night, nervous anticipation running through her veins, her breath was taken away when Misty opened the door wearing the tightest dress Cordelia had ever seen and what could only be described as “fuck me” heels. Swallowing thickly Cordelia spoke, “Wow, you look amazing but you didn’t have to go to so much trouble.” With a shy smile Misty took the hand offered to her and let herself be led out to the car.  
Something was off, Misty seemed nervous and was very quiet, it was not like her at all. Cordelia was worried that maybe she had pressured the younger girl into the date and she didn’t actually want to be there. As dinner was coming to a close the tension grew, Misty was fidgeting in her seat and refusing to make eye contact. Deciding to bite the bullet and ask Misty is she wanted to end the date Cordelia broke their awkward silence, “Is something the matter Misty? Do you not want to be here?” Looking up, startled, Misty realized she had been a pretty lousy date. “What? Of course not! Wait, no I mean yes, I mean I do want to be here. I’ve been lookin’ forward to this all week.”  
"Then what’s going on? You seem a little out of it."  
"It’s just, I like ya a lot but I ain’t ever been on a date before an’ the farthest I’ve ever gone was the kiss with you in the greenhouse an’ I just don’t wanna disappoint you tonight ‘cause I know you paid so I gotta "put out" but I don’t know if I’m ready yet Dee."  
"Whoa, slow down." Cordelia was stunned, she tried to process everything that came spewing out of the beauty in front of her, "Who said anything about sex? I would never rush you into that, besides sex on the first date is a little too fast for me too." "So it’s not expected ‘cause Madison said-"  
"Madison told you I’d be expecting sex at the end of this date?"  
"Well ya’, she said when someone pays the other gotta put out, she even me get this fancy underwear and the dress, basically everything I’m wearing."  
It all made sense now; the dress, the shoes, her hair, even her demeanor, Misty had been manipulated by Madison into thinking she had to act and dress a certain way on this date. Shaking her head Cordelia reached over taking Misty’s hands in her own, “You should never listen to Madison, she was messing with you. You look gorgeous but you didn’t have to change for me, I always find you absolutely stunning so never think you have to dress differently for me. I would also never pressure you into anything, I had no expectations of ending this night with you in my bed so you don’t need to worry.”  
Smiling gratefully at the beautiful woman across from her Misty nodded her understanding, “I know I shouldn’t have listened to Maddy, I was just so nervous is all. I shoulda known nothin’ so painful as strippin’ all your hairs was needed for a first date.” Cordelia choked on her drink, not sure if she heard correctly she just shook her head in amusement.  
"Its still early so how about we head home change into some pjs and watch a movie?" "Sounds great Dee, I can’t wait to get out of this itchy dress."  
Paying the bill the women headed back to the house, hand in hand, to begin the second half of their date.  
—-  
Curled on the bed together watching a random romcom Cordelia had chosen the two witches snuggled deeped into one another.  
Although the night ended in Cordelia’s bed, it was a lot different than what Misty had expected and she had no problem with that. As an arm was wrapped around her waist she felt a warmth spread throughout her body and allowed sleep to claim her.  
Her first date had started out rough but as she laid in the arms of her best friend Misty couldn’t have dreamt of a better way for it to end.


	8. Greenhouse Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Cordelia and Misty are students at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Misty is a new student getting bullied, Cordelia feels a draw to her.

Cordelia Goode sat in the empty greenhouse enjoying the peaceful silence that surrounded her as she ate lunch. Unlike dinner there were no rules stating that one had to eat in the dining hall during this meal so she took the opportunity to hide away from her classmates and mentally prepare for the rest of the day.  
Ever since she had arrived at Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies a few years prior Cordelia had been the odd woman out, when word spread that the daughter of the Supreme would be attending, all the other girls had let their own made up ideas of what she would be like dictate how they would treat her, and as a result none of the students actually bothered to get to know Cordelia choosing just to ignore her. With the exception of a few snide comments made by the more popular girls Cordelia was able to float under the radar, just the way she liked it. There were times when she wished she would fit in with the other girls but would soon snap out of that when she was in her sanctuary, in the greenhouse surrounded by plants and potions she felt at home like she never had anywhere else.  
As she sat, munching on her sandwich Cordelia let her mind wander off with no real destination. After an undetermined amount of time had passed the young witch was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone calling for help. Standing, warily, Cordelia made her way outside to look for the source of the commotion. Looking around the yard she noticed a tattered book bag thrown haphazardly by the big oak near the fence. Making her way to the bag something caught her attention, a few yards away lay a girl, around her age, blindfolded and tied to the fence directly behind the tree, from a distance the tree covered her location and ensured she’d be stuck out there for quiet some time.  
Cordelia rushed to girl, immediately removing the blindfold and working on her restraints. “Thank ya’, I thought for sure I’d be out here awhile.” The mysterious girl said with a lopsided smile. For reasons she couldn’t comprehend, Cordelia’s heart started beating fast in her chest as she took in the sight of the other girl. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Cordelia untied one of the knots used to hold the girl’s binding together.  
"What happened? Who tied you up?" "Uhh I don’t know their names, it was a short redhead an’ her group of friends. I was lookin’ for Miss Myrtle when they brought me back here. I coulda fought back but I kinda jus’… froze." The girl ended lamely.  
"You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened, those girls would have probably made it worse for you if you struggled." At that Cordelia was able to undo that last knot.  
Finally being freed the Cajun girl launched herself at her saviour, gripping her in a tight hug. “Well thank ya’, I’m Misty, by the way, Misty Day. I jus’ started here today.” “I’m Cordelia Goode.” Pulling back from the hug Misty stared wide eyed at the girl, “Goode, like Supreme Goode?” Cordelia flinched, preparing for the inevitable rejection she was sure to face. “Oh wow that’s cool, I ain’t ever met someone so important before.”  
"I’m not important, my mother is the Supreme. I just have the power of alchemy, I’m nothing special." Cordelia hung her head. "Nonsense, ‘course you’re important, I can sense it on ya’. Don’t put yourself down. You helped me didn’t ya’? That already makes ya’ important to me."  
Before she could respond the bell indicating lunch was over chimed letting the girls know they had to part. “Well I’ll see ya’ around Delia.” Misty said with a wave going off to find Myrtle.  
—-  
The rest of the day passed without event, Cordelia had seen Misty around between classes but found out they didn’t share any. After dinner the girls were allowed free time for two hours before lights out, Cordelia usually used this time to read or bathe without interruption but today she felt a pull to the greenhouse. Deciding to work on some potions she had been practicing, Cordelia packed up what she would need and left her room.  
When she turned down a small corridor that led outside she was met with cries of help once more but this time there were other voices . “There’s no one to blame but yourself swamp rat, I don’t know how you got out earlier but this time we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” The voice belonged to Amber Brooks, a girl a year older than Cordelia who was known for being a bully. There was laughter from Amber’s group of followers followed by a whimper Cordelia could only assume was from Misty.  
She had had enough, without fully processing what was happening Cordelia found herself shoving Amber out of the way and reaching to grab Misty. “Where do you think you’re going with that freak?” Choosing to ignore the words being shouted at her Cordelia held tightly to Misty’s hand and began making her way to the greenhouse. Unfortunately the other girls weren’t done and before she could make it too far she found Amber in front of her blocking her path. Stepping around her, Cordelia tried to pass the older girl only to be shoved backwards. The other girls began to laugh while Amber smirked cruelly. Trying to pass once more the young alchemist was met with a slap across her face.  
Stunned, Cordelia froze in place, unsure of what to do next, she was not one for conflict. Deciding to let the slap go unanswered she began to leave again but was met with another slap and felt Misty’s hand wrenched out of her grasp. In an instant of pure rage she stepped forward pushing Amber to the ground and whirled around, flicking her wrist in a manner that sent the other girls flying back.  
Misty stood in awe, she knew Cordelia was powerful but had never truly seen anything like that before. Cordelia soon grabbed her hand and led her to the greenhouse where they stood in silence for a few moments.  
"Wow, Delia. I ain’t ever see anything so amazin’ before, I jus’ knew you were powerful." Misty grinned. "I don’t know what that was, I’ve never felt that power before but knowing you were in trouble and being hit just snapped something in me. I can’t explain it." Everything began to sink in. Cordelia had gotten into a fight, if you could call it that, and had manifested a new power all because of this new girl. She didn’t know whether to feel grateful or stay away.  
As she pondered what to do next she heard Misty gasp, “You’re bleeding, let me help you.” Reaching up to touch her lip Cordelia discovered she was in fact bleeding, she didn’t even feel it with everything else that was going on.  
Misty produced a rag seemingly out of thin air and began to gently dab at Cordelia’s lip. “I really can’t thank ya’ enough for what ya did back there. I didn’t think someone woulda heard me. I’m really lucky ya’ where there again. I mean you’re kinda like my own personal knight, always rescuin’ me an’ whatnot.” Cordelia looked up to find a goofy grin spread across the other girl’s face. “Yeah, you do keep finding yourself in some trouble, you’re like a regular damsel in distress.” Cordelia laughed lightly at the face Misty made at that remark, wincing at the pain that shot through her lip.  
"That should heal on it’s own but it’s prolly gonna hurt a bit an’ jus’ so ya know I’m not normally a damsel but I guess if you’re around to be my knight there’re worse things I could be." Both girls laughed at that as a comfortable silence fell over them.  
Cordelia wasn’t sure what her new power was going to mean for her or what the future would hold but she did know there was no way she’d be able to stay away from Misty Day.


	9. Your Face Is Like A Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagining of episode 12 when Cordelia found Misty entombed.

It had all been for nothing. All of the searching she had done. All of the pain she had inflicted upon herself. All of it had been a waste.  
Cordelia kneeled next to the open casket, in the empty graveyard, sobbing. The tears stung her freshly mutilated eyes but she couldn’t bring herself to care, it was all her fault. If she had noticed sooner this wouldn’t have happened. If she hadn’t hesitated all of this pain and sorrow she was feeling would have been avoided.  
—-  
When Misty went missing two days prior a small part of Cordelia truly believed that she had gone back to live in her swamp, tired of all the lies and pain the coven had to offer. It wasn’t until the next day that the headmistress noticed that all of Misty’s belongings were still scattered around the room she had been staying in. The moment Cordelia saw the old Fleetwood Mac tapes strewn across the desk, forgotten, she knew something was wrong.  
Questioning the girls she was met with indifference or confusion, neither of which were helpful in locating where Misty had gone, she wouldn’t give up though. Someone had to know something.  
She spent hours going over Misty’s room for any clue as to what had happened to her but was forced to take a break in her search to attend a funeral of one of her student; when they had buried Nan she had felt a pull towards a tomb not too far away but shook off the feeling and continued on her way, she had to find Misty. She couldn’t fail her again.  
After once again getting nowhere with the other girls Cordelia knew what she had to do. She had to get her second sight back, no matter the cost. With her mind made up Cordelia set about getting what she would need for this process and locked herself in the greenhouse so she was not disturbed. As she sat on her work bench the headmistress told herself that what she was doing would be what was best for the coven but she knew deep down her main motivation for what was about to happen was the young missing swamp witch, because even if her second sight ended up being of no help to the coven, it would be monumental in locating Misty and that in itself was worth the sacrifice.  
—-  
Cordelia spent the rest of the night recuperating from her self inflicted wounds allowing the images of Misty to fill her mind’s eye. She could see the witch twirling in the greenhouse, dancing to Stevie, she could hear her shy voice asking question after question, eager to learn all that Cordelia offered.  
After awhile these happy visions of the younger woman were replaced with that of a nervous looking Misty stumbling over her words as she confessed her feelings for her headmistress. It had happened a week prior, the two witches were working side by side when Misty had blurted out that she was in love with Cordelia. When the initial shock wore off Cordelia wanted nothing more than to say those words right back but she knew she couldn’t, it would be wrong to pursue a relationship with a student.  
So, with as much conviction as she could muster, Cordelia looked Misty straight in her beautifully hopeful eyes and lied to her, telling her that she did not return her feelings, would never return the feelings and to just forget any thoughts of them being together she had. Though it physically pained Cordelia to say these things she pushed through her speech leaving no room for arguments. When she was done she simply continued on with the lesson she was giving, pretending as if none of it had happened.  
She had to find Misty, she had to make it right. Misty deserved better than her but she also deserved to know that her feelings were reciprocated. It would be Cordelia’s biggest regret if she could not correct this wrong.  
—-  
When the throbbing in her head settled Cordelia set back to her task. The objects in Misty’s room offered no clues to her whereabouts so the headmistress went to Madison to see if she could get a reading off her but when that too failed she almost let the failure crush her into submission. It was Fiona, of all people that awoke the power in her that was sleeping just under the surface.  
Using her sight to locate Misty at the cemetery she had just visited the day before Cordelia set off to rescue her. She considered waking one of the girls to take with her but thought better of it and instead had Kyle drive her.  
When they arrived at their destination she had Kyle wait in the car as she set off to find the tomb that called out to her the previous day. Standing in front of the tomb Cordelia raised her hand and began pulling the coffin free with her mind.  
Slowly, brick by brick the wall of the tomb started to crumble and with one last pull the coffin broke through, landing at Cordelia’s feet. Prying the lid open the headmistress listened for any signs of life but was met with none.  
Dropping to her knees, Cordelia touched the lifeless body of the woman she loved, visions of Misty’s final moments came to her. Misty had been strong, she didn’t cry or panic when she woke to find herself entombed, she simply accepted her fate, choosing to use her remaining time left to sing her favorite Stevie songs and reflect on her time with Cordelia, Misty took what she knew would be her last breath and closed her eyes.  
—-  
Cordelia had to pull herself together, she had to be strong, she couldn’t let this cripple her, she would go back to the coven and tomorrow they would have a proper funeral for the swamp witch. Before rising to leave Cordelia decided to indulge just once, if she couldn’t be with Misty she would get at least one kiss. Leaning over she lightly pressed her lips to the lifeless ones below her, feeling a light spark Cordelia let a tear roll down her cheek as she whispered to the girl. “I love you Misty and I’m so sorry my incompetence led to this.”  
As she made to stand she heard choking and wheezing coming from beside her. “What happened? Miss Cordelia, what’s going on? What happened to your eyes? Miss ‘Delia?”  
Cordelia couldn’t believe her ears, Misty was alive. She didn’t know how this was possible but she was wasn’t about to question the miracle. Misty was still trying to catch her breath and take in her surroundings when she felt lips being crushed against her own, taking a moment to register what wat was happening she returned the kiss with all she had. The kiss awoke something in both women, a sense of relief and love washed over them. Pulling away, Misty spoke first, “Wow. That was.. wow. But I- I don’t understand. I thought you said you ain’t return my feelings?”  
"I was wrong Misty. I was so wrong and it took almost losing you to realize that but if you’ll have me I’ll spend the rest of my time on this earth repenting for what I’ve done."  
She didn’t know what had led to this sudden change in Cordelia or why she was blind again but Misty knew she was in love so on unsteady legs she climbed out of the coffin and enveloped Cordelia into a hug, burying her face in the golden hair in front of her.  
"You ain’t gotta apologize for nothin’ Dee. I’m just so glad you found me. I love ya’ so much."


	10. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia displays new powers while standing up to Fiona. Takes place between episodes 9 and 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.

Fiona Goode paced the length of her room, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She had to find this new supreme and she had to find her fast. She was growing weak. With everyday that passed she came closer and closer to death. There was no hiding it anymore, you could practically smell the cancer on her. If she didn’t find and kill the future Supreme she would be dead within the month.  
"It has to be that swamp bitch Delia brought into the house, I’ve grown weaker everyday she’s been here." The Supreme sighed loudly, if it was in fact Misty Day she would have a hard time getting her alone, over the course of a week it had become apparent that she and Cordelia were close. "They’re practically joined at the hip, she follows Delia around like a damn puppy. There has to be a way to separate them long enough to take care of her."  
After an hour of coming up with scenarios that would ensure Fiona the chance to corner Misty Day the Supreme had a fool-proof plan. Now she just had to find the swamp witch and set her plan in motion.  
Cordelia laid on Misty’s bed sharing lazy kisses with the young swamp witch, their relationship had recently become more intimate than she had originally anticipated but she wasn’t going to complain. No one had ever made her feel the way the younger witch had. Everything was so new but at the same time so familiar and comfortable. There was no doubt or paranoia that usually surrounded everything in her life. Cordelia knew that everything Misty shared with her was the absolute truth, she didn’t have to worry about false declarations or ulterior motives, Misty wore her heart on her sleeve and it was something Cordelia loved that about her.  
They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now so the other girls wouldn’t claim that Cordelia was favoring Misty in the race to see who the new Supreme would be. After things had settled down and a Supreme was crowned the two would go public with their relationship, for now they would have to settle for stolen kisses and sneaking around when the other girls were asleep.  
Today was different though, the other girls had gone out for a day of shopping and as usual no one had heard from Fiona for a few days leaving the headmistress and her swamp witch all alone to be as openly affectionate as they pleased which was why they left the bedroom door open.  
"Oh this is rich!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway causing the two women on the bed to jerk away from one another, "You struck out with men so you turn to women? At least be original in your pathetic attempts at rebellion!"  
Fiona walked fully into the room, circling the bed until she reach the side where Misty sat, nervously inspecting her nails. Looking the younger woman up and down the Supreme let out a cruel laugh, “Is this swamp rat really the best you can do? I mean honestly Delia, if you’re going to embarrass yourself with another failed relationship you might as well aim higher, not settle for the first thing you come across in the gutter.”  
Misty flinched at the harsh words Fiona used to describe her but said nothing in her defense, she tried not to let it show but she was very afraid of what the woman standing before her was capable of. Deciding the best course of action would be to leave the room before things could escalate Misty looked over to Cordelia, silently communicating her want to leave. Receiving a nod from her girlfriend Misty stood and began quickly making her way to the still open door, careful to stay as far away from Fiona as possible as she passed her.  
The exit was within reach, just a few more steps and she’d be free from the barrage of insults still being thrown her way. Crossing the threshold Misty felt relief flood through her body, she still had to make it to her room but the hard part was done, she was able to make it out of harm’s way without any violence on Fiona’s part.  
Unfortunately before she could take another step Misty was flung through the room and suspended in mid air against the opposite wall in the room. “Now I know you didn’t think you could just sneak out like that did you?” Without waiting for a response Fiona used her power to throw Misty across the room once more.  
Cordelia watched in her horror as her mother continued to verbally and physically assault her girlfriend. She wanted to do something to stop her but she felt powerless to stand up to the woman who had tormented her throughout her entire life. Cordelia was broken out of her thought when she heard the crack of a slap. Looking up the headmistress saw her girlfriend crumple to the ground holding her cheek as the Supreme shouted obscenities.  
"Enough!" Cordelia roared as the unlit candles on the dresser next to Fiona burst into flames. Seeing the woman she loved in distress had snapped something inside of Cordelia, she was seething. The power and rage coursing through her veins were like nothing she had ever felt. With little effort she flung her mother away from Misty using a telekinetic force she didn’t know she possessed.  
"You don’t treat her like that. Ever." Cordelia approached her stunned mother, her voice dark and laced with anger. "She is twice the witch and woman you ever were and I love her. I will not just sit back and let you mistreat her because your powers are fading." The headmistress was surprised by the courage she found to stand up to Fiona and only hoped the other woman would move on before the situation grew out of hand.  
To the relief, and surprise, of the two younger witches Fiona did just that. Gaining her balance she simply left the room without so much as a glance behind her. When they were alone Cordelia rushed to Misty’s side to make sure she was alright. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry my mother did that. I should have stopped her as soon as she used her powers on you. I’m so, so sorry.”  
"Dee, you ain’t got nothin’ to apologize for. Ya’ did stop her. An’ ya’ did it badass!" Misty laughed. She always knew her girlfriend was powerful and now there was proof, she couldn’t have been happier. "I’m so proud of you for standin’ up to her Delia. It really took some guts and power. You’re so amazin’."  
Cordelia blushed as she soaked in the praises coming from Misty. “I’m just glad you weren’t hurt, are you sure you’re okay?”  
"I’m fine Dee, how are ya’ feeling? I ain’t never seen ya’ so mad."  
"I feel okay- great actually, like I can do things I couldn’t. I have this power- this force just in me that was asleep but now - now its there, awake. I don’t know how to explain it." Cordelia struggled to get her thoughts out but knew Misty understood what she was trying to say.  
"I always told ya how special ya are. I’m glad ya can feel it now too. I love ya so much." Misty leaned forward to capture her saviour’s lips in a slow sensual kiss. After a few moments the two women pulled away from each other both wearing silly grins.  
"Now what’d ya say we continue whatcha started before that interruption?" Misty punctuated her question with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle causing Cordelia to snort in laughter before crashing their lips together once more.


	11. No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia shouldn't feel this way but she can't help it.

"You’re being silly, you have no reason to be jealous.” Cordelia repeated these words to herself for what felt like the 15th time that night. “You’re just being irrational. You have no reason-“  
A loud knocking on her office door startled Cordelia out of her mantra. Making sure she was presentable Cordelia called out that her door was open. No sooner than the words left her lips the door was cracked open just wide enough for Misty’s head to pop in.  
"Hey Dee, I didn’t mean to bother ya’, I just wanted ta let ya know that Laurel and I are gonna go get some ice cream, ya want anything?"  
Cordelia felt her jealousy flare up just below the surface but knew she had to rein it in. Misty wouldn’t understand. “I’m good. Thanks for offering though. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on if I want to be done today.”  
"Well okay Dee, we’ll see ya at dinner." Without another word Misty was gone, closing the door behind her. Letting out a sigh Cordelia got back to work, she wasn’t lying when she said she had a lot to work on.  
—-  
Signing her name to last document Cordelia looked over at the clock to see it was just about dinner time. Making sure everything was in its correct place she got up and headed for the dining room.  
As she passed the common room the Supreme heard the distinct sound of laughter, without having to look in the room she could tell it was Laurel, no doubt laughing at something Misty had done. Resisting the urge to storm into the room Cordelia took a deep breath and continued on her way to the kitchen.  
Entering the kitchen Cordelia went straight to Zoe, who was sitting on the counter eating bread as Kyle put the finishing touches on the meal he had prepared.  
"Those two are inseparable, it’s getting a little ridiculous at this point," Cordelia grumbled, snatching a piece of bread from the younger witch.  
Zoe shot the Supreme a knowing look, “You know if you’re jealous you could just go spend some time with her.”  
"I’m not jealous, I’m just feeling a little left out. I mean they have their own corny inside jokes. I should be in on those jokes and making her laugh. Besides, I spend as much time with her as I can. I’m just always so busy."  
"I don’t know Delia, that sounds like jealousy to me." Zoe smirked, dodging a piece of bread that Cordelia threw at her.  
"Look, I’m not jealous that would be silly. I have nothing to be jealous of. I know I’m loved." As she finished her sentence Kyle rang the dinner bell signaling it was time for everyone to take their places at the table in the dining room.  
—-  
Dinner passed by quickly enough, with little to no conversation being held. The awkwardness wasn’t completely uncommon, with the younger students still shy around the Supreme and her council there was never much to be said.  
As dinner finished Cordelia decided to take a soothing bath while the council dealt with getting the girls squared away and locking up the house for the night. While she stripped Cordelia let her earlier thoughts enter her mind again. Maybe she was a bit jealous. That would be completely normal, everyone gets jealous. It’s not like she did anything rash, her emotions were still under control. After her bath she would go have a talk to Laurel and Misty to let them know how she was feeling.  
—  
Wrapping her robe around herself Cordelia headed to Laurel’s room where she knew she would also find Misty. Knocking lightly Cordelia waited for someone to open the door, thirty seconds later the Supreme could hear some shuffling from inside the room and the door was pulled back to reveal a giggling young girl with wild blonde hair and big brown eyes.  
"Mommy!" The girl screeched, throwing herself at the Supreme. "Mama said you was taking a bath ‘cause you worked today."  
"I was baby, but now I got the whole night to spend with you and mama. No more distractions." Cordelia chuckled picking up her daughter and resting her on her hip as she walked over to the bed where her wife currently sat, gazing at them both with love in her eyes. "What do you say I read some more of that new book auntie Queenie got you?" Receiving a delighted nod Cordelia set Laurel down on the bed next to Misty and climbed on next to her.  
As she laid on her daughter’s bed reading a bedtime story while her wife played with her free hand and her daughter hugged her tightly from her spot between her mothers Cordelia felt silly for ever thinking she was being left out by the two most important people in her life.


	12. Chocolate Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty competes in her first Easter egg hunt.

Misty Day ran through empty halls of Miss Robichaux’s Academy desperately searching for more wonderfully colored treats. When she reached the parlour room she swept her eyes over every surface to ensure she didn’t miss anything. After finding a few easy finds on the fire-place and piano the young witch turned to leave and go check another area of the academy when a bright object on the corner of a hanging portrait caught her attention.  
The enthusiastic witch ran to the location of her newest find, standing on the tips her toes, one arm grabbing onto the frame for leverage she tried her best to grab the egg, but soon realized wasn’t quite tall enough to reach. With Cordelia forbidding the girls from using magic in this competition Misty knew she had to find another way to get the egg. Going into another room to retrieve something to stand on would take time she simply did not have, so without much of a choice Misty took a few steps back and ran straight at the wall jumping at the last possible second swinging her arms wildly in front of her she was able to knock her prize off the frame, sending the portrait crashing to the floor in the process. Normally Misty would have taken the time to clean the mess she had caused but she was determined to win this hunt no matter what the consequences. Without sparing a second look at the broken picture Misty quickly threw her egg into her basket and ran out of the room to continue her mission of collecting as many eggs as possible before the time ran out.  
—-  
“It appears in all the excitement of the egg hunt someone knocked down the portrait of our former Supreme, Miss Anna Leigh Leighton. You wouldn’t know anything about that, now would you Misty?” Cordelia Goode stood in the parlour in front of a very guilty looking Misty Day with the object in question directly behind her. Receiving no answer from the younger witch the current Supreme continued, “Misty, I know you were in here earlier, some of the other girls saw you enter the room alone. Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”  
Misty took a deep breath and without raising her eyes to look at her girlfriend she confessed, “Iknockeddownthepicture!”  
"I’m sorry, what was that Misty?" Cordelia was struggling to keep a straight face. She knew straight away that Misty was responsible for the mess. The younger witch was so excited when Cordelia had gone over the rules for the egg hunt the Supreme partially expected something to be broken when she set her loose.  
"I’m so sorry ‘Delia! I was jus’ so caught up in the hunt and I wanted ta win so bad. I’m so, so sorry. I’ll fix it, I swear! Please don’t be mad." Tears were pooling in the corner of Misty’s eyes as she begged for forgiveness, Cordelia being mad at her would almost be too much to bear. The thought of it alone was enough to send her into blubbering mess.  
Seeing how upset Misty had gotten Cordelia immediately dropped the façade she was putting up and closed the space between them wrapping her arms around her distraught lover. “I’m not upset with you Misty. Honestly, I expected something like this to happen when I set up the competition, I’m surprised this was the only thing to be broken,” the Supreme chuckled, pulling back slightly to press a kiss to girlfriend’s cheek and wipe the stray tears from her face.  
"Well, umm… That’s not the only thing," Misty mumbled breaking eye contact once more.  
"Misty Day, what else did you do?"  
The swamp witch flushed a bright red, “I might’ve dropped some pots in the greenhouse but I swear I’ll replace ‘em Dee. I jus’ really really wanted that chocolate bunny and trophy. Everything was happenin’ so fast. I couldn’t let Chelsea win! She wouldn’t’ve let me forget it.”  
"Misty, she’s 12."  
"Ya, but she’s like a little Madison! Girl is evil."  
Cordelia let out another chuckle shaking her head. “What am I going to do with you?”  
"I dunno Dee but if it helps any I got a giant bunny just waiting to share with ya’!" Misty untangled herself from Cordelia’s arms and entwined their fingers together.  
"You’re lucky I love you, you goober." The Supreme laughed as she allowed Misty to lead them to her hard-earned prize.  
"I love you too Dee."


	13. There's No Remedy For Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty returned from hell to discover while she was stuck repeating the same event everyone else had moved on.

3:42 am. Misty stared at the clock on the bedside table for the third time in as many minutes. Frustrated she rolled over and buried her face into the pillow praying sleep would come soon.  
The young witch was exhausted, she couldn’t remember the last time she had actually had more than an hour of rest. Every time she closed her eyes she was transported back to that dull room. She could still hear the children laughing at her, could smell the breath of the middle aged teacher yelling in her face, could feel her hand being pushed into the defenseless creature, stealing it’s life.  
It had been four days (or was it five now?) since she had been inadvertently rescued by Miss Cordelia and although she was grateful there was a part of Misty was bitter and angry. She had been stuck in hell for six months before being clawing her way out with some help from her former headmistress. Six months of repeatedly killing an innocent animal. Six months spent in agony. Six months that felt like sixty years. While she suffered the worst fate that could be dealt to her the people she had believed to be her tribe had moved on. They went on with their lives, filling the academy with new witches without a second thought her way. Well, that’s not entirely true, the Supreme had held on to her ashes for the half year she was gone.  
——  
The events leading up to her escape from hell were still fuzzy but she had the jist of what had happened. After rising to supremacy Cordelia had exposed their kind to the world and opened the academy to girls from all across the country. Zoe and Queenie became the new council and for the first couple of weeks everyone worked to develop a routine. Not long after the academy had been filled and things were running smoothly Cordelia decided it was time to put Misty to rest and spread her ashes in the swamp.  
With the ashes being free from the cramped urn they were able to form and after months of clawing through everything Papa Legba had thrown at her Misty broke free. Coming up for air from the murky water the swamp witch crawled to her abandoned garden and collapsed into the foetal position, it was the hardest Misty had ever wept. When she was finally able to pull herself together she dressed in clothes she had left behind in her shack and made her way to the academy.  
The only thought that Misty held onto while in hell was one of being able to see Cordelia again. Now that she was free there was nothing that was going to stop her from telling her former headmistress how she felt. Feeling a determination she had never felt before Misty walked through the iron gates in front of the mansion. She immediately sensed something had changed. There were young women on the lawn, on the porch, just about everywhere she looked. Not letting that influence her Misty strode into the academy and straight to the office where she remembered Cordelia would work.  
In hindsight Misty should have known better, she had spent her life being tossed aside by people she thought cared for her. This was no different. As soon as Cordelia’s healed eyes had met her own Misty felt it, the shock. It was plain as day, they had never even attempted to rescue her. The dumping of the ashes wasn’t a last ditch effort to save her, it was an attempt at forgetting her.  
Cordelia had explained all that she had missed and had offered her a room but she no longer felt that she belonged so she returned to her swamp without another word. She was used to being alone and she had no false hope of finding her tribe. She would be her own tribe.  
——  
The problem with being your own tribe however was that you could never escape your thoughts. There was no one to open to. No one to console you. So unable to escape her demons Misty laid awake for the fifth? night in a row.  
When the sun rose the young witch gave up on sleep and went to tend to her garden. She was nurturing her forgotten vegetables when she felt another presence, looking up Misty was met with brown eyes staring into her own.  
Putting on a false smile Misty spoke first, “What can I do for ya’ Zoe?”  
"I want you to come back to the academy with me."  
" ‘m sorry but my garden needs me, y’all are doing fine without me ‘nyways."  
Zoe seemed to be growing impatient. “Look Misty we need you, the council isn’t complete, the coven isn’t complete. You’re a part of out tribe.”  
"I ain’t need a tribe after all. I’m happy here."  
"That’s bullshit! You look miserable just come back with me."  
Standing swiftly the necromancer walked into her shack leaving the girl she once considered her friend standing in the hot sun. She wasn’t going back, her first instinct about that place was right and she had died twice as proof that that academy had bad vibes.  
——-  
Another sleepless week had passed before Misty was once again visited but this time it was Queenie who had come to take her back. Instead of empty promises of a tribe Queenie had told the swamp witch that their supreme was in bad shape. It seemed to the two members of the council that Cordelia distraught over Misty’s decision to not stay with them.  
Despite everything in her telling her not to go back to that academy Misty couldn’t ignore the pull she felt to the older witch any longer. If she was in fact the cause of the distress she owed it to Cordelia to fix what she could. No matter what had happened in the end it was Cordelia that originally saved her from the hunter and she couldn’t forget that.  
——  
Arriving at Miss Robichaux’s Misty was led to Cordelia’s room. Before she could knock the door was flung open and she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug that she reciprocated almost instantly. Breathing in the sweet familiar scent of the headmistress the younger witch felt more at ease in that moment than she had since before the seven wonders began all those months ago.  
"I’ve missed you." Was murmured into her unruly curls causing goosebumps to rise on her neck and a blush to taint her cheeks. Exhaling deeply Misty pulled away from the hug but before she could fully untangle from the woman she once considered a large part of her tribe she felt herself be pushed on to the bed.  
Without a word Misty was spooned from behind, as unexpected as this all was it seemed to calm the swamp witch down, all the anger and hurt she had been feeling was being replaced with a warmth. Relaxing into Cordelia she closed her eyes and reveled into this new feeling.  
She knew nothing was solved and there was still a lot to discuss but for now she left herself be wrapped up in this feeling and for the first time in what felt like an eternity she was drifted off into an easy peaceful sleep.


	14. There's No Remedy For Memory Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty returned from hell to discover while she was stuck repeating the same event everyone else had moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of There's No Remedy For Memory. Focuses more on Cordelia.

Misty woke the next morning in a tangle of limbs, glancing around the room she realized she had slept the whole night without a nightmare. Allowing herself a few minutes to bask in the warmth radiating off the body curled into her the swamp witch contemplated what to do next. A large part of her wanted to stay in this moment forever but the rational side of her brain knew that that wasn’t a possibility. Sighing, Misty untangled herself from Cordelia and quietly crept to the bedroom door leaving without a sound.  
—-  
Eyes still closed Cordelia stretched out searching for the younger witch, when she was met with cold sheets her eyes shot open. Sitting up Cordelia looked around the room for any trace that Misty was still there but found none, sadness washed over her as she went over the details of the previous night trying to pinpoint what she could have done to make the witch run before she even rose.  
With a glance at the spot the other woman had slept the Supreme got out of bed and set about getting ready for the day. She needed to talk to Misty but that could wait, right now she had a Coven to run. Making her way to her office the headmistress smiled at the girls walking through the halls, the coven was thriving like never before and she felt a sense of pride knowing it was in large part due to her.  
Stepping into her office Cordelia decided her best course of action would be to bury herself in the work she had and if possible, she would later go visit the swamp where she knew she’d find the witch who would not leave her thoughts. Pushing out the thoughts of unruly blonde hair and alabaster skin the Supreme got to work.  
—-  
After a few hours of paperwork Cordelia headed down to the greenhouse to make sure the potions were fully stocked for the coming week. Entering the cool room a sudden rush of memories assaulted the Supreme, here surrounded by plants with the soft drawl of Stevie Nicks in the background is where she first fully connected with Misty, where she first felt her pulse race and heart skip a beat in the presence of the younger witch. The greenhouse had transformed from her sanctuary to their sanctuary but in the weeks following the wonders the sanctuary felt more like a tomb. Following the death of Misty Day, Cordelia was unable to enter the greenhouse without collapsing into tears, it had all been too much to handle. After some time and coaxing from Zoe she was finally able to spend prolonged periods of time working in there but would still feel her mood significantly dampen.  
—-  
The Supreme spent weeks mourning the loss of her student, death seemed to surround the coven in the time that her mother had come to stay with her but no death hurt more than that of the young swamp witch. It took her awhile but Cordelia realized that she was in love with the witch who turned to dust in her arms. After getting over the shock and pain the revelation brought her Cordelia set about trying to find a way to break Misty out of hell.  
The Supreme entered her own hell many times trying to find a way to Misty but was never able to do so before her time was up so on the 6th month anniversary of the day, the Supreme went to the swamp where Misty had lived and emptied her ashes into the lake hoping that in some way it would help put her soul to rest.  
To say Cordelia was stunned when Misty showed up in her office a few hours later would be an understatement but when the initial shock wore off she caught Misty up to date on everything that had happened in the time she was gone. The Supreme didn’t miss the way the witch’s eyes dimmed when she was being brought up to speed but Cordelia just assumed it was her reaction to missing so much.  
When Misty turned down her offer to return to the academy all the joy vanished from the headmistress and the despair she had felt for the previous six months returned. Falling back into her cycle of work and sleep, well locking herself in her room and crying herself to sleep, the young Supreme was unaware that her council members were taking it upon themselves to bring the swamp witch back to the academy.  
—-  
Finishing her potion making Cordelia decided it was time to see the swamp witch. Letting Zoe and Queenie know where she was headed the Supreme left the academy and made her way to the swamp.  
Arriving at the hut the headmistress looked around area that already looked vastly different then when she was last here two weeks earlier. Life surrounded the area, insects buzzed and the voice of Stevie Nicks rang all around. Finding Misty doing gardening, Cordelia strode with purpose towards her.  
"What’re ya’ doing here?" Misty asked, rising to meet the Supreme’s gaze.  
"I could ask you the same thing, why would you leave so early this morning without saying goodbye?"  
"I didn’t want to disturb you. Ya’ looked like you needed the rest."  
Looking away from the intense gaze the other woman was giving her Misty turned to lead them back into her hut. If they were going to talk she didn’t want it to be in her garden under the ruthless sun.  
Following Misty inside the small hut Cordelia stood blocking the entryway. “I don’t understand why you would just leave. When I woke up this morning I was afraid it had all been a dream and you were still stuck…” Feeling tears spring to her eyes the older witch wiped them away angrily. She wouldn’t break down, not until they finished this. “I missed you so much, there was so much left unsaid between us and I won’t make the mistake of thinking we have more time.”  
Misty was speechless, if Cordelia meant what she was implying why wouldn’t she have looked for her? Why did she let Misty rot in her own personal hell?  
Cordelia took the silence as permission to continue so taking a deep breath she let her heart do the talking. “I love you Misty and I don’t know what you experienced down there but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you don’t feel anything like that again.” There. She said it. Now, no matter what happened at least she would have peace knowing she tried.  
"You left me. I was trapped and you all moved on. You started bringing in new people and just forgot all about me." Misty had tears streaming down her face, Cordelia returned her feelings and although she was elated she couldn’t just give in. She was hurt. She had a right to be.  
"When I was down there all I could think about was comin’ back, comin’ to you an’ when I do I see you didn’t even look for me. You didn’t even try."  
"I looked for you everyday, I traveled to hell more time than I can count but I could never find you. I never stopped thinking about you. I could never forget about you." With that Cordelia took long purposeful steps, wrapping her arms around Misty’s neck she crushed her lips to those in front of her.  
Caught by surprise, Misty stumbled backwards before catching herself. As she finally kissed back the younger witch felt the tension and pain leave her body. Her soul was still damaged but maybe now with this beautiful woman maybe it would start to repair itself and in return maybe she would be able to help the broken Supreme become whole again.  
It would take time and it wouldn’t be easy but as Cordelia’s lips moved down to her neck Misty knew she wouldn’t be running anymore.  
—-  
When Cordelia woke up the next morning she found herself entangled with Misty, breathing in the scent of the sleeping witch next to her she broke out into a smile. Life had been hard to both of them but now things seemed to be looking up. Placing a kiss to Misty’s forehead the Supreme let sleep take over her once more.


End file.
